villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Impetus of Temporality
A vortex ripped through open space, dark cosmic energy ushering out of the wormhole that revealed itself before the blue planet itself, Earth. A figure cloaked in all array of colors stepped out from the portal, standing atop a tranluscent, hexagonal surface that revealed itself the moment the figure appeared. The figure seemed to stare at Earth, though no set of eyes was seen under the black hood. In the vacuum of space, there was no breathing; but this in itself did not faze the visitor from wherever it came from. It extended an arm at the planet, dark purple energy began to cluster at the black-gloved palm that was facing the blue, helpless planet. The figure was just about to release the energy that had gathered at the palm when suddenly: "Hiya!!!" Came a voice behind the cloaked figure. "Whatcha doing?" The cloaked figure stops the attack, though no noise or sound of irritation comes from it, turning to stare at the voice that had just rudely interrupted it. Noticing that Satin Autrum, the Trickster was before him. "Sooooo... You're kinda quiet. Having a bad day? Need some cheering up? Or...ooh!" He turns around for a quick second than turns and he has two ice cream cones in his hands and holds one out to the figure. "This should help, ice cream always cheers me up, c'mon its my favorite flavor! Birthday cake!" A purple beam suddenly shot at the ice-cream cone, destroying it in a mere second. The figure slowly began to approach the Trickster, blue boots shuffling upon the transluscent, hexagonal surface. "Whoa, that's not nice. Declining a gift. So rude!" Trickster said almost a bit hurt. "Guessing by the way you are walking and treating me I'm guessing you're...either a meanie or you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The figure's form suddenly began quickly to shift to the left and right, as if being a hologram that was dirupted by another force. A few seconds after, the figure's body vanished, only to suddenly appear directly in front of the Trickster. "Nice!" Trickster complimented, not hardly phased by the movement. "That's a cool trick! Where did you learn that?" He said taking a couple steps back to give the figure some space. "Show me how to do that!" The cloaked figure held out its arms, the hands suddenly grasping a pair of ethereal swords. It held them into a cross shape before a fire attack suddenly shot at a breakneck pace. The ethereal swords then faded. "Whoa!" Trickster yelled as he put his arms in an X in front of him and created a barrier just around his figure that would absorb the attack. In that instant, the figure was suddenly before Satin, using an energy enhanced kick for the next attack. Trickster responded by leaping back. "You don't want to play nice today do you?" He said as he launched forward for a punch with his fist glowing purple. The attack flowed straight through the cloaked figure, it stood there, staring at the Trickster as if amused by the simple attack. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice." Trickster said as he smiled. Then he stood up and got ready to take what may come next. "If you want to go, I'll entertain you." A portal opened to the side of the cloaked being, it raised its right arm up, slowly putting its hand into the portal. All was still for a few moments until an attack came at Satin from behind. A flaming orb of energy to be exact shot out, almost as fast as the cross attack earlier. Upon feeling the heat coming from behind Trickster in one sweep put his arm behind and and used energy to move the fireball around him and keep it flying toward the figure. That very attack hits the figure, though explodes, dark magic radiates, as lightning shoots out in radom directions. A large explosions occurs, the figure as the epicenter, only to reveal seconds later that the figure itself in completely unharmed. "Hm..that didn't work as planned. I'll have to do something else. Why not try?" Trickster then puts his hands in front of him and caused multiple purple lightning strikes to dance towards the figure. The figure held out its left arm, a calm and beautiful light began to shine, attracting the purple lightning straight to the hand. When all the lightning was absorbed, it shot back out, but in a faster and brighter form, reaching Trickster in half the time it took to get to itself. Trickster eyes got wide as he realized his attack was being reflected. He attmpted to block but the speed of the lightning was too fast and he took a hit. "Ugh...I haven't felt pain in a while....hehe...hehehe...hahahaha! You're gonna be a real match!" Trickster said as a crazy look started coming to his eyes. The figure dropped its arm down as the space around the area began to change and shift, the hexagonal platform breaking into pieces. The figure suddenly began to become like a strange hologram once more, fizzling in and out, shifting from one area to the next. Seemingly appearing and disappearing every so often; it could be felt powerful, unknown cosmic energy began to radiate off this being using this type of power. "Hehe..." Trickster mumbled as he then rushed a the figure with lightning speed throwing a punch surrounded by spacial energy, while keeping his senses up to watch for any surprise attacks. The figure though, vanished. It was there walking toward Trickster, but suddenly diappeared once more. Appearing on a fragment of the hexagonal platform it had created at the beginning. It held out an arm, a black pole suddenly shot out from the folds of the cloak, landing on one of the fragments of the platform. The figure then began to gather a very powerful amount of energy, pointing its hand once more at Earth. It shot out a beam of energy. A green flame burst into existence in the path of the energy beam, absorbing it and exploding, dissipating into space. Where the flame was hovered a tall figure, with golden eyes, emerald-green hair, and a greatsword that was as long as he was tall. The tip of his blade was pointed at the cloaked figure, and he wore a scowl upon his scarred face. "Nice to have you here." Trickster said in Arbiter's direction, while keeping his gaze on the figure. "Wanted to join the party?" "I cannot say I wanted to," said Arbiter, "but my intervention is needed here." The cloaked figure stared at Arbiter, seemingly contemplating something. The figure slowly raised its right arm and a portal ripped through space, not once taking its gaze off of Arbiter, opening directly beside Trickster for a surprise attack of another fiery orb to the face. Trickster quickly responded by lifting a purple barrier that, when the ball collided with it, wrapped around the ball causing it to dissipate. "He likes portals...maybe its a game to him..." The figure turned to look at the black pole that was embedded into the piece of the transparent platform, electrical charges were surging through the black pole. The figure pointed to Arbiter, and at the silent command, tiny electrical sparks slowly shot toward Arbiter, giving more than enough time to escape. Arbiter narrowed his eyes at the sluggish attack, deep in thought. Raising his hand, he formed a ripple in space from which a duplicate image of himself emerged, in the path of the attack. The slow, electrical sparks of energy made contact, and for a few moments, seemed to do completely nothing. There was no natural response to the attack. The figure suddenly vanished, once more appearing and disappearing on the hexagonal platform pieces, before it was before Trickster, with a well-aimed kicked prepared. Trickster took the kick with a smile. "Hehe..." He mumbled as he then took the figure and swung him into the hexagonal pieces it was on, right before the figure landed though, it stopped. The figure was only a few inches from slamming into the platform, before suddenly the figure seemed to move backward. It was strange as the figure flowed through Trickster's form; it was as if watching the figure do everything over but in reverse. The figure was standing on the platform once more, staring at Arbiter after if had made the electrical attack from the pole. It pointed at the Earth, then to Arbiter, as if trying to make a form of connection, "Protect...?" The word sounded so abnormal, the voice was husky and coarse, as if that was the first time the being had ever spoken. With a small flick of the wrist, a tiny, silver needle was shot straight for Arbiter's left elbow. Arbiter swung his sword; the needle glanced off of the flat of the blade. Swinging the sword in another arc, Arbiter hurled a wave of green flame at the figure. At the exact moment, reality seemed to distort around the shaded face of the cloaked enemy, the green flames were slowly absorbed into the visage and forever lost when the figure seemed to go rigid for a moment. This also signified that it was busy contemplating what it just removed from reality. Trickster seeing the slight moment of distraction entered a portal just to appear right behind the figure launching what looked like a purple and black pointed diamond at the back of the figure's head. The figure was launched forward, falling down onto another transparent platform that made it to him. The figure stood up, slowly turning to look at Trickster, some grey hairs fell limply from the cloak's hood. The black pole magnetically attracted all of the platform pieces back together, then gathered energy, making the platform many times larger, enough for a massive arena. The cloaked being began to take slow strides toward Trickster, snapping its fingers, the pole in the center of the platform created a strange portal, where an eyeball formed, placing its attention upon Arbiter. 'What a clever way to watch two people...' Trickster thought to himself seeing what was happening. He teleported over to Arbiter. "We are going to have to work together to get this... Thing. Let's figure something out, anything in mind?" "I always have something in mind," said Arbiter. "But for now, maintain caution. I am unsure of the extent of this being's power." The cloaked enemy took slow strides, then was suddenly much farther away, and in that split second, was standing directly a few feet from them. A hand was already extended out, palm facing them; a golden, sparkling mist slowly floated to Trickster. "Ooh, shiny." Tricktser said as he then launched a ball of fire at the mist that exploded on contact and disapated the cloud. The explosion causd the golden, sparkling energy to float back to the figure, making contact. The figure glowed golden for a few moments, before it could be noted that it was actually a healing ability. The figure once more vanished, appearing far away on the platform, walking toward the duo once more in slow strides. A blue orb formed in an outstretched left hand, it was then launched straight at Arbiter. Arbiter held out his hand; a portal tore open in space before him, taking in the blue orb, and closing. A second portal opened before the cloaked figure, expelling the orb. The spherical energy slammed into the figure, causing electricity to shoot forth once more in random directions, blasts of powerful temporal energy shot out at Arbiter and Trickster. Trickster disappeared when the attack got to him. And when it passed he came back, avoiding the attack. "Order," said Arbiter, holding out his hand; the energy thundering towards him stopped at his palm, thinning away and vanishing into nothing. The figure stood there, once more seemingly undamaged from his own attack; it slowly raised its right hand, pointing at Earth, "Destiny..." It stated, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, from its finger a small, yellow beam of energy flew out. It flew about in wacky directions, twisting and turning in any way but making its path for the duo. Trickster smiled as he saw the attack coming, "How interesting and fun!" He exclaimed as he lept for the attack while using an energy shield of sorts and placed it in front of the beam and if it moved, the shield did also, until the attack had stopped. The beam itself seemed unfazed by this, flowing easily through and getting to Arbiter and Trickster, what came next was light enveloped them both, before the attack ''merely faded. The figure looked to Arbiter, "Balance...?" Then looked to the Trickster, "Void...? It questioned, seemingly understanding the words at the same time not. The figure raised a hand, then snapped its gloved fingers, small orbs of light appeared from nowhere, floating around aimlessly. Some floated to the duo, while some floated to the black pole, the remaining orbs floated about the figure who was walking toward Trickster and Arbiter. Arbiter reacted instantly; bolts of power shot from his fingertips towards the orbs, crackling like electric currents. Setting aside his blade, which hovered in place beside him, he fired a bolt of energy towards the cloaked figure. The orbs reacted not to the attack aimed toward them, allowing them to be simply destroyed; but the other set of orbs near the figure turned red, shooting out spears of blue energy straight at the duo. The cloaked figure jumped out of the way, before making an attack of its own; spatial energy swirled about its face as a strange and formless green and blue energy slithered its way out of its face. The energy swirled in the shape of the vortex, becoming an eddy that made its way to Arbiter and Trickster. "I got this!" Trickster informed as he jumped up to the eddy, and right before making contact disapeared. Appearing right behind the character a moment later with a energy infused punch. "With him concentrating on the attack, I might just be able to get him" He thought to himself right before contact, but at the exact second that attack should have landed, Trickster had practically touched the fabric of the cloak, the figure vanished once more. Appearing directly next to the pole, it stood there, directing its eddy of strange colored energy at Arbiter. Arbiter, narrowing his eyes at the figure, moved back and held out his palm, stopping the figure's energy attack with an invisible force. The energy slowly faded to nothing, as the figure gently placed its gloved hand on the black pole. The eye that stared at Arbiter turned to Trickster instead, boring its gaze into him; as this was happening, another object was formed from the black pole, that being a mirror. Simplistic in its design, the mirror emanated dark energy as it floated to the figure. The figure himself turned the mirror reflect directly at Arbiter, allowing it to bring images straight toward the Balance-Keeper. Depictions of a rune circle began to appear within the mirror, then planets, one after another, displaying their destruction with this circle. Then, images of Arbiter himself using his great power upon innocents of those much weaker than he was shown, displaying that his power was far greater than most. Finally, the last image appeared, it appeared to be simply Arbiter alone, without no one or anyone. Remnants of planets and galaxies floated about, broken and destroyed as the power of Order energy crackled around him. Arbiter's face in the mirror held remorse, and it was then shown that he had lost control of his own strength and let all loose, destroying countless beings and planets. The figure stared at Arbiter, hoping for a semblance of a reaction, as the eye continued to glare at Trickster, watching for any sign or movement. Trickster glared back at the eye, watching it as it watched him. "Don't focus on it Arbiter! Don't let him get to you! There is no way you can win if you do that! Let's focus together and plan a way to get this fiend!" Trickster yelled not letting his gaze leave the eye. "Let's work together like we have done over a millenia ago!" Arbiter glared at the mirror. "You think to taunt me with the past? You have made this fight personal. There's nothing more to say." Lunging forward, he stabbed his blade at the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces, the figure's body went rigid, as if surprised. It jumped far back, avoiding and wondering what attack Arbiter was to perform next. The black pole shot out tiny electrical sparks, and magnetized the pieces of the mirror back together. It then made the object fade from existence, and formed a new one, a large hourglass appeared, slamming upon the transluscent platform. The figure stared at the hourglass, before turning its hood back to Arbiter, "Past...?" It raised its arm, sending an orange beam of energy straight for Arbiter. Arbiter's eyes widened with realization, and he caught the beam in his outstretched palms, turning it into a ball of power that hummed with energy between his fingertips. The ball flashed like a beacon, turning white, and Arbiter crushed it in his hands. The energy dissipated into space. While all of that was going on Trickster still had his gaze upon the eye. 'I feel like it is having a staring contest with me....' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if it can blink....' He thought then he had an idea. He raised one of his hands and unleashed a quick blinding light in front of the eye while making a little shield in front of his own to block the harmful ray. The eye suddenly vanished in the light, only to reappear elsewhere, right behind the cloaked figure, not tearing its gaze from Trickster. 'How did it do that?' Trickster pondered. 'Will a direct attack work?' This time without lifting anything He launched a bolt or electricity at the eye from behind it, hoping it wouldn't see it and get hit by the attack. A snap of fingers blocked the attack, as some force radiated and pulsated, rebounding the attack to a distant location. The figure stared at the duo, then raised its arm, the hourglass floated over to him, and flipped over, golden sands began to drip down. The figure pointed to Trickster and the hourglass glowed golden in response, "Reverse..." It stated, before gathering a black energy in its hands, shooting two black orbs at both Arbiter and Trickster, before suddenly appearing above them both, holding two ethereal swords, arcing down to hack at their skulls. Finally tearing his gaze from the eye and glancing at the figure the Trickster made a motion and summoned a barrier that stopped the figure and upon touch made an attempt to close around the figure. "Arbiter, let's plan!" He yelled at Arbiter, slightly annoyed with the lack of communication. The figure suddenly vanished, and the black orbs hit the barrier, destabilizing it and disintegrating it into nothingness. The figure appeared standing beside the eye and hourglass once more, turning to watch the sands slowly drip down to the botttom, it spoke quietly, "Hurry..." ''"Satin, listen carefully," ''spoke Arbiter telekinetically, into Trickster's mind. ''"I have reason to believe our adversary is a chronokinetic. I need you to keep his focus on yourself. Buy me the time I need to build a rune circle. My clone will assist you." "Ah...that makes sense. OK, I will get you the time you need". ''Trickster replied. Then he looked at the figure and launched a small green orb at the character. The Eye reacted to this, widening a fraction, without turning his head, the figure swatted the orb away before standing up and turning to the duo. It raised its left hand, emitting a black beam of energy for Trickster. Trickster danced around the beam and launched another orb at the eye, intending to explode upon contact. The Eye widened once more, right as soon as the orb got to it, space distorted and the orb suddenly vanished. Arbiter- more specifically, Arbiter's clone- lunged forward, directing a bolt of black energy from his blade toward the eye. The Eye responded to this attack as well, distorting space forcing the attack to vanish. The figure shook its head, its raised its arms once again, forming two ethereal, blue blades. It dashed forth, attacking Arbiter's clone before throwing its other blade straight for Trickster. Trickster leaped out of the way of the blade. 'Let's try something...' He thought as he had a plan. An explosion started to errupt underneath the figure. In doing so Trickster started using less of his eyes and focused on his other senses. 'Hm...' The figure simply vanished, leaving the onslaugh of an attack upon the clone Arbiter. As Arbiter was making his rune circle, the figure appeared close by, raising an arm, another black pole emerged from the folds of the enemy's cloak. This pole appeared sharp and pointed as it flew straight through to the real Arbiter. The clone Arbiter teleported in, intercepting the attack with it's own body. The black pole buried itself through the clone's chest and was subsequently absorbed into the pole, before the object itself slowly vanished from existence. The figure stared at Arbiter, slowly raising its right arm, bringing a dangerously dark energy to its hand which faced palm outward to Arbiter. The figure vanished, appearing a ways back before releasing a black beam of energy, that of which destabilized parts of the transluscent platform as it flew by toward the Balance-Keeper. "I'll let you finish!" Trickster yelled as he jumped in between the figure and Arbiter and attempted to block the beam with one of his own, in a shade of purple instead of black. Trickster's own beam of energy began to be slowly destroyed as the black beam ate away at his own. From a portal of its own making, the same figure stepped out of it while the other was using its beam to destroy Trickster's own. The other figure walked toward Arbiter, all calmly and patiently. As the figure drew within arms reach, Arbiter sprung into motion; casting his arms outward, he formed a circle of raw, white energy around them near a mile long. A pale sphere formed around the circle, trapping Arbiter and the figure within the center. "I have you now," said Arbiter, pointing his blade at the figure. The figure that was approaching Arbiter faded into nothingness, returning from whenever it came. The original figure jumped back to the hourglass, which slowly faded from existence, it beam of energy from its hands faded. The black pole remained, as well as the eye that floated a ways back. The figure raised its arm, turning its head to look at its hand, as if interested by something. It then turned its gaze once more upon the Balance-Keeper, "Soul... Time... Balance..." It uttered these words like a child that was amused and amazed, before a white aura began to emanate from the figure. "Heh, nice, maybe this is a power up!" Trickster noted then tried to fire a shot at the figure, only to have nothing happen. "Huh? That's odd..." Then he tried again, but to no avail. 'Crap...' He thought to himself. He then tried to open a portal but again, nothing. "I'm useless. This is not what I thought you were doing...Order is my enemy..." The figure seemed silent, as the bright, white aura began to burst from him, shooting bright lights in every direction, blinding the duo. The second that the light faded, they noticed that the figure was standing inside a black and white orb that was smoothed over. Behind the figure, where the black pole once stood was a tall, menacing figure, akin to that of a winged angel. Four pink, billowing wings were attached to the angel, that of which attached itself to the yellow platform, showing no sign of legs. In one grey hand, the angel held a scale and in the other was held a harp, its inhuman body was mainly grey and a black hood covered its face, showing yellow, menacing eyes. ''"Satin," ''said Arbiter, speaking once more telepathically, ''"I need you to place a barrier around the sphere. Seal our enemy in. You'll find that your powers work outside. Hurry, before he catches on..." Without a moments hesitation Trickster made a mad dash for the side of the barrier that he was closest too. 'Ok.' He simply stated while running. While Satin made his way to the side of the barrier, the figure simply watched, then looked to Arbiter, then looked up and held out a hand. A dark energy formed in the figure's hand before it became a black book, a pink feather daintily fell forward from the angel, the small orb protecting the figure opened up, allowing the figure to grab the quill, the barrier closing right after. The figure help up the black book, that which had three numbers etched onto its front: One, seven, and then one once more, in bold white. The figure flipped through blank pages, before holding the book aloft and watching the duo work out their strategy, before finally forming a sentence, albiet a small one. "Your abyss awaits..." From the darkness of the cloaked face, grey eyes glinted, finally showing some semblance of 'humanity' within this being. Trickster ran through the barrier and without hesitation stopped and clasped his hands together. Upon doing so purple energy started to emit from him. 'I just need a bit of time...' The figure turned to stare at Trickster, before looking back to its book, and began to write words down on its pages. At first, nothing happened before suddenly dark energy clouds appeared, crackling energy around the area. Arbiter outstretched his arms to his sides, opening his palms, above which formed two spheres of gleaming white energy. "Return... to order," said Arbiter, his voice becoming a disturbing monotone. The orbs in his palms began to draw energy from the dark clouds. The angelic being behind the figure created strong gusts of wind by flapping its wings. It strummed its fingers along its harp, of which ear splitting notes rang out, most likely deafening anyone nearby with how horrid it sounded. Trickster winced at the noise, and was grateful for what distance he had put between the angel and him. Then, soon after the purple aura that was around Trickster started to grow, and the more it grew the more dense it seemed to get. As the winds approached Arbiter, they died away, their energy becoming absorbed into the orbs above his palms. The sound, ear-splitting at first, made Arbiter wince, but each note was quickly muffled and silenced. The energy Arbiter held grew brighter with each stroke of the harp. The angel held up its scale, glittering golden in beauty, as a strange orange orb formed on one side, appreantly though ending out to be lighter than the empty space that was on the other side. The figure pointed at Arbiter, before grey eyes began to glow, "Part of me... Too..." It was about to act, before suddenly the figure fell to his knees, a thin line of energy forming from the orb to the figure. Without noticing what was going on, Trickster finally seemed to finish as the Purple aura shot suddenly around the white orb of order, yet Trickster did not move, still concentrating. 'Need more time still...' White energy burst forth from the figure, mixing with a strange orange energy to add. The figure raised an arm, even on its knees, shooting a powerful beam of this colored energy at Arbiter. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Book II